It is known that certain kinds of 2-substituted-5-benzyl-1-azolylmethylcyclopentanol derivative show biocidal activities (e.g., see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Further, it is reported that some compounds encompassed in 2-(halogenated alkyl hydrocarbon)-5-benzyl-1-azolylmethylcyclopentanol derivative show an anticonvulsive property and an anti-anxiety fighting activity (see Patent Literature 3). Note that Patent Literature 3 does not disclose agro-horticultural agents or industrial material protecting agents, and does not specifically disclose compounds that are encompassed in the scope of the present invention.